Vaccinia virus and more recently other poxviruses have been used for the insertion and expression of foreign genes. The basic technique of inserting foreign genes into live infectious poxvirus involves recombination between pox DNA sequences flanking a foreign genetic element in a donor plasmid and homologous sequences present in the rescuing poxvirus (32).
Specifically, the recombinant poxviruses are constructed in two steps known in the art and analogous to the methods for creating synthetic recombinants of the vaccinia virus described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,112, the disclosure of which patent is incorporated herein by reference.
First, the DNA gene sequence to be inserted into the virus, particularly an open reading frame from a non-pox source, is placed into an E. coli plasmid construct into which DNA homologous to a section of nonessential DNA of the poxvirus has been inserted. Separately, the DNA gene sequence to be inserted is ligated to a promoter. The promoter-gene linkage is positioned in the plasmid construct so that the promoter-gene linkage is flanked on both ends by DNA homologous to a DNA sequence flanking a nonessential region of pox DNA. The resulting plasmid construct is then amplified by growth within E. coli bacteria (4) and isolated (5,22).
Second, the isolated plasmid containing the DNA gene sequence to be inserted is transfected into a cell culture, e.g. chick embryo fibroblasts, along with the poxvirus. Recombination between homologous pox DNA in the plasmid and the viral genome respectively gives a poxvirus modified by the presence, in a nonessential region of its genome, of foreign DNA sequences. The term "foreign" DNA designates exogenous DNA, particularly DNA from a non-pox source, that codes for gene products not ordinarily produced by the genome into which the exogenous DNA is placed.
Genetic recombination is in general the exchange of homologous sections of DNA between two strands of DNA. In certain viruses RNA may replace DNA. Homologous sections of nucleic acid are sections of nucleic acid (DNA or RNA) which have the same sequence of nucleotide bases.
Genetic recombination may take place naturally during the replication or manufacture of new viral genomes within the infected host cell. Thus, genetic recombination between viral genes may occur during the viral replication cycle that takes place in a host cell which is co-infected with two or more different viruses or other genetic constructs. A section of DNA from a first genome is used interchangeably in constructing the section of the genome of a second co-infecting virus in which the DNA is homologous with that of the first viral genome.
However, recombination can also take place between sections of DNA in different genomes that are not perfectly homologous. If one such section is from a first genome homologous with a section of another genome except for the presence within the first section of, for example, a genetic marker or a gene coding for an antigenic determinant inserted into a portion of the homologous DNA, recombination can still take place and the products of that recombination are then detectable by the presence of that genetic marker or gene in the recombinant viral genome.
Successful expression of the inserted DNA genetic sequence by the modified infectious virus requires two conditions. First, the insertion must be into a nonessential region of the virus in order that the modified virus remain viable. The second condition for expression of inserted DNA is the presence of a promoter in the proper relationship to the inserted DNA. The promoter must be placed so that it is located upstream from the DNA sequence to be expressed.
Unperturbed, successful recombination occurs at a frequency of approximately 0.1%.
A basic screening strategy for recovering those viruses modified by a successful recombination involves in situ hybridization of recombinants on replica filters with a radiolabeled probe homologous to the inserted sequences (26,28). A number of modifications have been reported to increase the efficiency of recombination itself or to facilitate the identification of recombinants. Among these modifications are included: using single stranded donor DNA (38); identification of recombinants expressing unique enzymatic functions such as .sup.125 Iododeoxycytidine incorporation into DNA via expression of the Herpes simplex virus thymidine kinase (28); chromogenic substrates for (co)expression of foreign genes along with B galactosidase (3,29); selection for thymidine kinase expression (20,28); antibody based reactions to visualize recombinant plaques (21); use of conditional lethal ts or drug mutants (9,18); selection of recombinants using the neomycin resistance gene from Tn5 and the antibiotic G418 (11); or selection pressures with mycophenolic acid and the E. coli gpt gene (2,8).
Disadvantageously, these known methods for identifying or selecting recombinant poxvirus all involve tedious multi-step identification of the recombinants, the introduction of radiochemicals, chromogenic substrates, biochemicals useful for selection such as mycophenolic acid and bromodeoxyuridine which may be detrimental (mutagenic) to the viral genome itself, use of serological reagents that may introduce contaminants, and typically the presence of an exogenous gene in the final recombinant in addition to the foreign genetic element of interest.
It can thus be appreciated that provision of a method of making and selecting for poxvirus recombinants, particularly vaccinia recombinants, which method avoids the previously discussed problems, would be a highly desirable advance over the current state of technology.
Methods have been developed in the prior art that permit the creation of recombinant vaccinia viruses and avipox viruses by the insertion of DNA from any source (e.g. viral, prokaryotic, eukaryotic, synthetic) into a nonessential region of the vaccinia or avipox genome, including DNA sequences coding for the antigenic determinants of a pathogenic organism. Recombinant vaccinia viruses created by these methods have been used to induce specific immunity in mammals to a variety of mammalian pathogens, all as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,112, incorporated herein by reference. Recombinant avipox viruses created by these methods have been used to induce specific immunity in avian species (41) and in non-avian species (42).
Unmodified vaccinia virus has a long history of relatively safe and effective use for inoculation against smallpox. However, before the eradication of smallpox, when unmodified vaccinia was widely administered, there was a modest but real risk of complications in the form of generalized vaccinia infection, especially by those suffering from eczema or immunosuppression. Another rare but possible complication that can result from vaccinia inoculation is post vaccination encephalitis. Most of these reactions resulted from inoculating individuals with skin diseases such as eczema or with impaired immune systems, or individuals in households with others who had eczema or impaired immunological responses. Vaccinia is a live virus, and is normally harmless to a healthy individual. However, it can be transmitted between individuals for several weeks after inoculation. If an individual with an impairment of the normal immune response is infected either by inoculation or by contagious transmission from a recently inoculated individual, the consequences can be serious.
Suitably modified virus mutants carrying exogenous genes which are expressed in a host as an antigenic determinant eliciting the production by the host of antibodies to a host pathogen with restricted replication of the virus in the host represent novel vaccines which avoid the drawbacks of conventional vaccines employing killed or attenuated live organisms. Thus, for instance, the production of vaccines from killed organisms requires the growth of large quantities of the organisms followed by a treatment which will selectively destroy their infectivity without affecting their antigenicity. On the other hand, vaccines containing attenuated live organisms present the possibility of a reversion of the attenuated organism to a pathogenic state. In contrast, when a recombinant poxvirus suitably modified is used as a vaccine, the possibility of reversion to a pathogenic organism is avoided since the poxvirus contains only the gene coding for the antigenic determinant of the disease-producing organism and not those genetic portions of the organism responsible for the replication of the pathogen.
Thus, it can be appreciated that a method which confers on the art the advantages of live virus inoculation but which reduces or eliminates the previously discussed problems would be a highly desirable advance over the current state of technology. This is even more important today with the advent of the disease known as acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). Victims of this disease suffer from severe immunological dysfunction and could easily be harmed by an otherwise safe live virus preparation if they came in contact with such virus either directly or via contact with a person recently immunized with a vaccine comprising such a live virus.